I just Wanna Say I'm Sorry
by Mimi's pet Chameleon
Summary: Tai and Mimi don't understand each others felling as well as their own. Who better to get them back together than their good friend Sora? OK rated PG because of some kisses and some mushy stuff. It is my first fanfic, please R/R and review.


Hello every one, thanks for bothering to read this! It's not great, but hey! I'm working in it.

OK the deal is:  Firstly I am a chameleon, armed with a big, mean, camera, and I follow Tai around, and that is what you'll be reading. Please excuse my bad spelling and grammar.

Secondly:  I **DO NOT own Digimon or any of its characters, (Damn!) they belong to Toei Animation, Fox Kids and all the companies in between. Right? Right. So please read on and review.**

**_*I Just Wanna Say I'm Sorry.*_**

****

"Aw man, today was the worst, what else could go wrong, hey where is my key!" Tai said to him self, searching hysterically for his only key. "I totally blew it on today's tests. Soccer practice stunk. Well at least Sora cheered me up, a bit." 

Finally giving up, the digi-destined, decided to knock, only to be received by his little sister, Kari, who as soon as she saw him started giggling like crazy. "What's so funny!" said Tai very annoyed. "Oh, noting..." she responded over her uncontrollable fit. Mrs. Kamiya then came into the conversation, "Tai, you have a visitor, in your room, go up there now." "Yeah, she's been there since four!" said Kari finally controlling her giggling fit. "Hope it's noting bad..." Tai said to himself as he darted to his room. He caught a glimpse of his watch and saw 5:17 p.m. As he worriedly opened the door, a blurry, and mostly pink, shape came into view... 

Sitting there, on his bed, starring at him, was none other than... 

"Mimi! What are you doing here!" said Tai, very confused. Mimi didn't reply, and only stared meanly at him. "What's wrong?" Tai dared another try, starting to walk towards her. Then again Mimi just starred back. Tai now saw, her expression was transforming, from rage to sadness, as well, he observed a couple of thin tears sliding down her face. Tai was now right in front of her, as he kneeled down and reached to hold her hand, he was greeted by a sudden outburst of pain, Mimi had just summoned all of her might, and unleashed it on Tai's left cheek. "Ah sh...! What you do that for!" said a shocked Tai, feeling even more confused than when he entered. He looked at the mirror in his wall and saw his cheek in a tone of red he hadn't seen before. "You deserved that!" Said Mimi, in a quiet, but mean tone. "But, I... I don't understand, what did I..."Tai started, "Don't you play innocent on me. I saw you, you and Sora; you were carrying her, and she was hugging you, and you both looked very smug about it! Without mentioning the kiss she gave you!" replied Mimi, angrily. "No you don't understand, let me explain..." Tai tried again, but was interrupted by Mimi "No! Shut up! There is nothing to explain! I hate you! I don't wanna see you again! Goodbye!" and she stormed out of the room. 

Tai lay there, hours after his incident with Mimi. Although it was still early, it was dark out, due to the black storm clouds thundering gathering outside, which matched the young, heart-broken, teen's mood. Couple of times the thought of looking for Mimi crossed his head, he knew he wanted to, but his body didn't respond.

Tai always saw Mimi differently, not just as a friend, like he saw everybody else. Even all those times when she wined, Tai would find it amusing what excuse she'd come up with for the harsh environment of the Digi-world, but why, why did he feel differently towards her?

The answer came after defeating Apocalymon, and returning home, Tai realized, after denying it for a long time, that he indeed had a secret crush, on Mimi, that grew stronger by the second. After he gathered every bit of courage, he blurted out every thing out to her; and to his big surprise she kinda liked him too. Since then they have been a lot closer to each other. Coincidence? Probably not. Fate? Most definitely.

***

After what seemed ages, of unusual quietness, and serious thoughts, Tai came back to his senses, only then he realized his mother calling him, he looked over to his clock and saw 8:46 p. m. Had it really been that long? Apparently there was a mayor downpour outside from what Tai herd. He walked, slowly, downstairs, as though never wanting to reach the base of the staircase. When at last he reached the bottom, his mother was there waiting for him. "Tai, your father and I are going out, you will have to take care of your sister, oh and T.K. Is coming over. Our cell phone is on the fridge as well as, restaurant number, fire department, police station." Mrs. Kamiya said as soon as Tai came into view. "Just in case I fall of the planet?" Tai said lazily. "Yeah, ha...ha..., ok we leave right about now" Then Mr. Kamiya came into view "We're gone, we will be back late, so don't wait up k? Oh and uh, keep him under control." "Yeah, yeah, I know the drill; you can go now..." said Tai, starting to feel really annoyed. "I was talking to Kari." Said Mr. Kamiya whit a smile on his face. And they were finally gone; at least that was what Tai taught, as he let himself fall like board on the living room couch. "Hey Tai, were gonna watch a movie, wanna join us? It's a horror, I know you like them." said Kari as she came into view, with a big bowl of popcorn. "Not... really" he answered as he grabbed a hand full of popcorn from Kari; he had way too many problems to watch a movie. "HEY! You don't watch the movie, you don't eat the popcorn!" Kari scolded; Tai just rolled his eyes at her.

Just when he had begun to feel comfortable in the couch, there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it..." said Tai, struggling to get back up. "Oh, hey T.K., come on in, Kari's just..." said Tai, turning around to find Kari had disappeared, "I...don't know where Kari is. I'm sure she'll come back; make your self at home." "Thanks Tai." Answered T.K. in a rather nervous tone. Tai noticed T.K. kept his right hand behind him at all times, he was sure it was for Kari, what ever it was.

Tai crept up the stair case, and decided to stay at the top and watch a little... just in case it got out of hand.

"Whew, that was close." said Kari, reappearing from her bed room, wearing her night-robes. "What was?" asked T.K. as he felt himself blush after looking at Kari. "Oh, Tai was feeling a bit, how do you say it... SHOT DOWN,  so, I kinda felt sorry for him, so I asked him if he wanted to watch the movie with us, luckily he said didn't want to." answered Kari as she sat down next to T.K. Now with his face as red as it could be, T.K. offered Kari the one rose he had brought with him "Here, I...I got this for you..." "Oh... T.K. you're so sweet, thanks. " said Kari, accepting the rose and feeling herself blush as well. Kari popped in the movie, and sat back. "Nice night for a horror movie, huh?" pointed T.K. "Yeah, I can't wait!" she squealed excitedly. A little while after Tai saw T.K. pretend to stretch out, and put his arm around Kari, she noted this with a giggle. As the storm clouds outside stirred madly, and began giving off lightning. When one particularly loud thunder stroke, Kari screamed and threw herself around T.K.; they both turned crimson red at this. Of course she didn't bother to let go, and T.K., didn't mind either. That was to much Tai started to crack up, so he dashed to his room to avoid getting herd, he needed a little laugh right about now.

He fell flat on his bed and started starring at the ceiling, felling guilty about spying on his sister, before getting deeply immersed in taught again. It didn't matter how much he taught about it, he couldn't find a way to get Mimi to listen to him, he knew how stubborn she was. A few minutes later his thoughts were interrupted by a knocking noise outside his window. He got back up and walked slowly to the window, looking for his bat, then he remembered: he played soccer not baseball. When he reached it, he saw the silhouette of...someone. Tai yanked the window open and saw the most bizarre image he had seen in days: he saw, Davis sitting on a one story high ladder wearing almost entirely black, except for his goggles, which he never seamed to remove, plus he was entirely soaked. "Davis! What the heck are you doing here! What are you wearing! What is wrong with you!" Tai almost shouted at Davis. "Oh, hey Tai." he answered, as he climbed in. "What are you doing! This is my room, last time I checked!" "Chill, is it true T.K. is staying over!? I tried looking trough the living-room window, but the curtains were closed. Please Tai, you have to let me take a look!" he answered. "Listen, if  you have a problem about T.K. staying with my sis, then you have a problem with me, so you better get out while you still can." Replied Tai, cracking his knuckles, a nasty slime building up on his face. "Ok... Tai you're scarin me; I...I'll go now." he answered, as he climbed out through were he came from, "Hey, Davis, consider yourself lucky I didn't let you look downstairs. You could have been traumatized for life." Tai said, now leaning out his window, "What! What is that supposed to mean? Hey! Oh no, you don't want to do that now! No! Wait!" that was all Tai could hear Davis say, after pushing the ladder off the wall and shutting his window, just in time to hear the loud thud outside. As he contemplated his victory, he threw himself to bed even though he wasn't really tired.

***

Tai woke up unusually early for a Saturday, in December. He couldn't sleep anymore, even if he didn't get much last night. He made up his mind, to try and eat something. On his way to the kitchen, he saw T.K. and Kari sound asleep on the huge living-room couch, Kari was still hugging T.K. which made Tai feel kind of jealous, mainly because Kari had some one else to call more than his friend, as he wished he did. T.K. began to stir, so Tai continued to the kitchen, careful not to wake them up. When he got there, he realized he couldn't eat anything. He agreed to his first idea: go out and walk for a wile. Tai grabbed his jacket, and headed out. He walked slowly starring at the ground, not really paying attention to where he was going. After a while, he looked up and found himself in Mimi's apartment building, in the other side of town. He knew that if he went around the building he could see her apartment's balcony, on the second floor. He wasn't really hopeful, but he didn't really have anything better to do, so he started to walk, slowly around the building, as if afraid to find her, but also afraid he wouldn't see her. Tai realized he was sitting on the bench, at the foot of the building, where he used to wait every day for Mimi to come out to her balcony. 

Tai dared look up to the second floor, incredibly and almost miraculously she was there. She was leaning on the balcony, her right hand held her beautiful face, that contemplated the cloudy morning sky. Tai starred at her, glad she hadn't noticed him. He watched as the wind picked up a bit, and her beautiful rich brown hair flowed merrily in the morning breeze. In the only thing that saddened this image was her gaze, that longed deeply into the sky. "She's so beautiful..." he mumbled to himself. This perpetual silence was only broken by Tai, when he felt a chill coming up his spine, and was forced to sneeze. That was enough to get Mimi's attention to the bench were Tai was sitting. When their eyes met, their gazes instantly locked. After a long pause, Tai tried a slight smile, but as soon as Mimi saw it, she realized what she was doing, she gave Tai a very offended look and rushed back inside. Tai felt more than just shot down; when a couple of flashbacks came to him.

-Flashback- 

"Oh my God! Tai! You're back! Hang on, I'll be right down!" Mimi called from her balcony. "I'll be right here:" Tai answered, crossing his arms from the bench where he always waited for Mimi. Couple of minutes later Mimi came running from inside the building, Tai leaped up from the bench and extended his arms. Mimi practically threw herself into Tai's arms. "Oh my God; Tai, when did you get here!" Mimi asked from Tai's arms, "Just now. I  sneaked over here, while dad was unloading, I was supposed to help too, but I wanted to see you first." Tai answered, "So how was your summer, in...in...where?" Mimi asked "Hahahahaha in California, in the U.S." Tai said releasing Mimi, to just holing her waist. She held on tightly to his neck.

She closed her eyes, and cupped her lips, Tai's smile widened at what he saw. He closed his eyes, and started forward, slowly, real slowly; drawing closer and closer to their very first...

"...TAI and MIMI!!! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cried a voice from behind. When they both managed to turn around without falling, they saw... 

"...KARI!!! What are you doing here!!!" that was just great, Kari had ruined his moment with Mimi. She glanced to Kari's side and realized that T.K. was there too. She violently pushed Tai away from herself. 

"N-no...nothing happened OK..." she said in her quietest voiced, and blushed apple red. "Oh... Really..." giggled Kari, "Oh, Mimi!!!" shouted T.K., as he extended his arms at Kari. "Oh, Tai!!!" squealed Kari, running and embracing T.K. They pretended to kiss, but about one inch from each other, they cracked up and pulled back laughing madly. "Oh...oh... it hurts, it hurts to much." Kari managed bending over and grabbing her stomach. "You should have seen it, it was hilarious, Tai was moving so slow, like they always do in those love movies." Said T.K. over his laughter.

"Funny...real funny, guys..." inquired Mimi, as Tai picked up his jaw from the floor, "I suggest you run...run far, far, away before we...!!!" screamed Tai at them. "Oh jeez...uh... Kari...you know, Tai's right, maybe we should... RUN!!!" shouted T.K. and they took off as fast as their legs could take them, Tai and Mimi trailing right behind them...

-End Flashback- 

Tai never got another chance with Mimi, at least not thanks to Kari. He took a deep breath, and stared to walk away from the building, as he felt it start to rain lightly again. He figured he'd go back home, he couldn't think of anything better to do, besides, he hadn't eaten for several hours, for him it was more like several days. 

On his way back, Tai took the long route, thus winded up at the town's soccer field, it was quiet now, but it would be holding a big game today in which he would be competing. Tai stopped, turned, and walked into the field. Memories started rushing trough his head a again.

**-Flashback-**

"Go Tai! You can do it!" Shouted an eight year old Mimi from the sidelines. A mini-Tai waved back as he ran towards the goal. "Tai! Heads up!" shouted a young Sora as she kicked the ball at Tai, he caught it with his chest. As he dribbled the ball towards the goal three defense-men were heading directly at him, Tai changed directions abruptly and stepped on a dent in the field, he felt immense pain as his left ankle twisted in a way he didn't know it could. Tai let out a cry of pain, instantly all players started to gather around him. "Tai! Are you OK?" Mimi shouted as soon as she was within hearing range. She grabbed hold of Tai's left arm, Sora grabbed his other arm, they both pulled him up. "I Think so..." Tai answered as he looked up and saw Mimi and Sora exchange mean looks, he let out a barely audible laugh. He was being fought for by the two prettiest girls in the fourth grade. The coach then appeared and pushed aside Mimi and helped Tai instead. Tai looked at Sora, she gave Mimi a victory smirk, she just starred back furiously. He was now sitting on the sideline bench, his foot was all bandaged up by now, Sora was sitting right beside him. "Who do you like best, Mimi or me" she'd done it, the hardest question to ask from him. He knew that if he said Sora, Mimi would be really sad, and if she said Mimi, Sora would be sad, but he didn't want anybody feeling really bad because of him. "Well...um... I...I like..." "TAKENOUCHI!! Get in there! NOW!" "Finally!!" she interrupted. Tai looked up, his coach was smiling at him. "Thanks..." Tai said shyly, as if he was meeting his coach for the first time, "Any time kid." He answered.

**-End Flashback-**

Tai chuckled after pacing around a dent, "Tai's Dent" as what his friends called it, he herd someone walking on the fresh grass. He looked up and saw Sora, when she noticed him, she started to run towards him. When she was about to reach him, she fell, for some reason, Tai immediately bent over to catch her, in a baby-style sort of way, he straitened up and saw Sora blushing apple red. "Take it easy, your ankle isn't healed yet." Tai said sweetly "Oh... Alright, if you say so..." she answered, putting her arms around Tai's neck. She started to raise her face to him, she closed her eyes, cupped her lips and lifted them towards Tai's. He closed his eyes as well and cupped his own lips. As she inched her way towards Tai, it hit him...He abruptly twisted his neck and herd it crack. Sora was only able to peck his cheek. "What's wrong?" she asked, with a rather taken-back tone. "Sora; I'm...I'm having trouble with Mimi I...I...um...don't think...look, I'm sorry...I just can't, I'd break her heart a lot more if she ever knew, please understand." "I...I understand Tai." She answered. She looked really depressed, but at the same time, was feeling very smug on Tai's arms. He started walking towards the end of the field. "Um, Sora, can I...I carry you home, you know...because...your ankle." he dared to ask shyly "N...no just...put me down..." she answered. He did as she asked. Sora turned to look directly into Tai's eyes. "Well, goobye, good luck in today's game. Be there we need our captain." she said breaking all silence "Yeah... Thanks" he answered. With everything said, she wheeled around and started walk away. Tai could have sworn he saw a tear fall from her eyes when she turned around. That was great he had broken two hearts in less that 24 hours. He stood there until Sora was out of view. He took a deep breath and renewed his trip back home. He looked down most of the way, feeling  a lot more depressed than when he left. 

***

"It's me, Tai, open up Kari." Said Tai furiously knocking on the door. "Coming, I'm coming, calm down!" shouted Kari from inside. "Where've you been! Lucky for you mom is still asleep, she would have gone ballistic, with you going out so early!" she scolded as Tai walked in. "Yeah, yeah, save it." He replied walking towards the kitchen.  "Oh, hey T.K. didn't you were still here." "Hey, what time's your game, we'll be cheering you on." T.K. answered "Ah...crud! The game! I forgot!" Tai looked up the clock, 9:24, "I'm supposed to be there at 10:00! See ya!" he ran towards his room. 

He barely managed to take a decent shower when he was on his way to the field. That was great, he had butterflies in his stomach, and was late for his game. Even trough his short route it would take him al least 10 minutes to get there. He ran as fast as his legs would take him, he skidded to a halt in front of his coach. "Taichi Kamiya! You are late! A few minutes more and we would have lost by default, we need our captains to begin the game! So get in there! Now!" his coach bellowed at him. He turned to look at the center of the field, Sora was there, he guessed she wasn't playing, but his coach is so persistent. He also saw the other two captains and the referee. As he reached it he noticed they were all starring at him. *Huge Sweatdrop* "Uh...sorry...sorry. Haha...uh, I'm good right?" said Tai reaching the center circle, rubbing the back of his head. "Ready for the coin toss? Visitors your call." Said the referee instantly. "Where were you? We could have lost you know?" Sora asked quietly, "I'm sorry, I got carried away, you know, today in the morning." He answered "Yeah , but still you could've..." "HEADS!" cried the other team. They all gathered around. "Visitors, you will be starting today's game in 5. Get your teams in here, go, go, go." cried the referee. Tai ran towards the sideline, he noticed Sora falling behind, he turned around, and started walking backwards. An offence-man was running directly at her. He reached Sora and stood silently, she didn't notice him, he cautiously walked right behind her. He waved to a couple of his teammates on the other side of the field, he looked around twice as if looking for some one. Tai decided to wait, he couldn't do something unless he had a reason. Then Tai found his excuse even though he couldn't believe it, he actually dared kick Sora on her bad ankle. Sora let out a cry of pain. She lost her balance and began to fall, Tai sprinted towards her at his top speed. He barely managed to catch her, "You OK?" he asked worriedly, "Y...yeah, I guess. But who? Why?" she replied silently, "I'll tell you why, those idiots from the other school are asking for it!" "Yeah, but the referee won't do much, and coach doesn't care for any one who isn't gonna play, so..." she said thoughtfully "I'll get him..." with all said, he carefully placed Sora on the ground, and was running as fast as he could at that guy. When he reached the group of player handing him various bills, he grabbed him by the shoulder, "Hey! What's the matter with you! I saw you, you idiot, you tripped her, and she being injured." He shouted furiously as every one turned to look at him "Hey man, chill, I didn't do nothing." The guy answered. He was much taller than Tai, but he was surely stronger than him. Tai had been secretly working out, at the gym, even he knew girls liked muscles. "Shut up, I know you did! So you should at least say your sorry, or...or else" Tai said irritably, "Or else what? And what if I don't, what are you going to do, huh." He said pushing him to the ground, everybody started laughing, "That's it!" Tai pounced on the guy, he simply grabbed Tai by the collar and threw him violently at the ground. OK, maybe he was wrong, he wasn't stronger than him. Tai was about to retaliate when... "You! You, are suspended from the game, for attacking other players." He couldn't believe it, he was suspended from the game before it even started, he turned to the referee to argue, but he found out he wasn't talking to him, but to his opponent. "You, I'm watching you." He said at Tai. "Oh my God, that was close...can I do something right for a change?" Tai said to himself, as he walked towards his on side line. Sora was running at him again. This time her ankle didn't seem to fail, that's a good sign, "Tai! What happened? I saw the referee talking to you." she asked "Don't worry, were OK, but that guy was suspended though. Have I told you not to run till your ankle is healed?" he answered, he noticed Sora was limping. Against all his will to hurt his relation with Mimi even further he picked up Sora and carried her to the bench. "I...I noticed you were limping." He said, as he settled in the bench next to her, she, in response just blushed and stared at the ground.

"Hattori, and Kusaka, in now!" the coach bellowed at three of Tai's teammates "Which one?" said the two identical Kusaka brothers at the exact same time. "Both, move it." He answered. "Hey wait, coach what about me, I have to go in too." "Sorry cap'n, while you were over there making friends and saving damsels, I was making a team. So it's your loss." "That's harsh, I'm sorry you're not playing because of me." Said Sora from his side, "Na, don't worry he'll have to put me in at some point." Tai answered.

***

After the first ten minutes, Tai looked at Sora once more, she was shivering, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, "...Thanks Tai you're so sweet..." she said putting her hand on his face, "Sora, you're freezing, you OK, maybe you should go home." "No I'm fi... Look! We scored!" she squealed, hugging Tai. "Oh man let go, what if the cheerleaders show up, Mimi is supposed to be coming, come on let go." He taught, but he couldn't just tell her to bug off. "Taisuke! Out! Taichi, in, now. " he turned around, it was his coach, "Thank you, thank you, thank you" he taught, "Good luck, Tai." His teammate said as he crossed him, "Huh, oh thanks, good job you too Tai." 

"K guys were down by two, we got cocky, we can still win this come on, any ideas, talk to me people." "Nice speech skip, but I say we don't stick to a strategy, lets go by instinct." Yosuke always called him skip, why he didn't know, "Alright if you say so, y'all agree, aright, lets do this. Liz your kick. " he said starting to run towards his place "Liz McGuire, probably our best female player, and Taisuke, Tai, Tai, I guess he's is really the only one that can really measure up to me, probably beet me, and of course, Mimi. What! No, come on Tai get a grip, this is soccer, you know, the game which you are leading because you're the captain, you got to concentrate." "Tai, heads!" he turned around to find a speeding soccer ball heading directly to his face. *sweatdrop* WHAM! The ball nailed him square on the face, knocking him to the ground. He looked up to find the ball being taken away by the other team's defense. "Ouch, Tai you OK? Did not mean to do that." Shouted Kensuke running to wards him. "Oh no, you don't." He said starting to run towards the guy with the ball, "Yeah I'm fine." He mumbled as he passed Kensuke. When he started to gain up on him, he noticed and speeded up and decided to get rid of the ball, he kicked to a sideliner in front of him, his teammate turned around and caught it .Tai was now running at full speed at the second guy, he had to think fast, they were reaching the goal. The sideliner passed to his right, that was his only chance, his other opponent would be wide open for a shot at the goal when he received. Tai leaped headfirst at the ball, he heard a couple of screams from the side line before being knocked out of course when the ball hit him on again on the side of his head, sending him rolling towards the receiver, making him fall over him. 

"Ow, were am I..." he said finally opening his eyes, he saw he was surrounded by quite a lot of people; including his coach, Sora, Kari, T.K., his teammates and the referee. Yosuke and Kensuke grabbed his shirt and pulled him up. "You OK Skip?" Yosuke said brushing all the grass off him. "I'm good , did...did he score." "Um, not...exactly." Answered Liz "Yeah that guy was ready to kick and received your head instead of the ball and uh...you know." Taisuke said pointing at the side of his head. Tai raised his hand to the side of his head, were he found a giant bump, "Ow, jeez. Man! That guy can kick" Tai said rubbing his head, while everybody roared in laughter. "You better sit this one out." His coach motioned, "N...no I'm fine, please leave me in." Tai pleaded "Absolutely not, go sit down, Camille you're replacing him." "Right!" squealed a tall blonde girl.

As Tai walked to the bench with T.K., Kari and Sora, he kept looking at his coach with anger in his eyes. "You OK? Come on give it up, you should stay out for a wile." Sora blurted out, "You kiddin? I should be in there now. Ow! Ow! Jeez, my head, pain, pain." He  found Kari poking the side of his head "Sure, you can play...right." Kari teased, "Come on, stop tormenting me, I'm miserable enough." Tai replied really annoyed.

"Um, Tai, the game is that way." Sora mentioned "Yeah I know, but the cheerleading team is supposed to be here at half time. And Mimi is in that team, so she should..." "Give it up all ready. Fine, if you concentrate on the game I'll set you up with Mimi, go to the pool behind the mall after the game." Sora interrupted. Tai's eyes instantly widened at hearing this, "Re...really. Thank you so much, I owe you one." "Actually you owe me seven, but sure, I'll help you." "Oh man this is great!" Tai shouted, embracing Sora, and even daring to give her a super-fast kiss on the cheek. Sora placed her hand on her cheek, were Tai kissed her, then realized what she was doing, shook her head and looked towards the entrance to the field, were the cheerleader's bus was  rearing up.

"K girls! How we practiced now!" Tai found himself starring at Mimi for almost all second period. "Their routine is so...*drool* especially hers..." he mumbled. "Tai...Tai...Sora to Tai, come in Tai." Sora waved her hand in front of Tai's face "Huh, Wha. Who? Me? Sora?" he answered waking up "Yeah...right, anyway, um you have been motionless for 35 minutes, and there is 10 left in the game, bet you don't even know the score." "Yeah I do! Us to them, see I pay attention." "Really? That is why we are loosing, since our best player is sitting here, with a big bump on his head, starring at the cheerleaders, not supporting our team from the sideline, like he should." She scolded "Come on, what's the point anyway, the coach said I couldn't play, and me and you know better than to annoy him. Now you know you can't contradict me on this." "He's right, I hate it when he's right. Anyway, how about some moral support to what is left of the team." She ordered "You know, you're right, maybe I should support them, but I'll pass." He said turning to look at Mimi once more. "No! not again, you're coming and you are gonna like it." She said grabbing the back of his shirt ad pulling him to the side line.

***

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, again." Tai thought as he ran desperately towards the Odaiba mall. Tai slowed down, when he almost crashed into half the people in the mall. When he reached the pool, it was emptier than a gost ranch. He walked over to the edge and saw a layer of ice covering the entire surface of the pool. For the first time in his life he wasn't late, that, or Sora was late for the first time in her life. He sat down in one of the chairs by the pool and decided to wait for Sora. What if Sora ditched him? Had she? What if Mimi didn't want to come? What if...His thoughts were interrupted by foot steps closing in. He looked up, indeed Sora did as promised, there she was, she and the beautiful Mimi. "Hey Tai!" greeted Sora as they walked through the gate, "Tai? What is he doing here?" Mimi asked irritably, Sora stood silently, turned to look at the ground, contemplating her mistake. "Oh, I see, you brought me here just so Tai and I...no way, I'm leaving." She said starring at Tai. "No, wait!" Tai called as he ran towards her. He put his hand on her shoulder "Mimi, please wait..." in response she simply hit his hand off, and continued walking. "Mimi...why won't you listen to Tai? It was my fault not his." Sora said grabbing both her shoulders. She looked up, tears swelling up in her eyes, "Bu...but what he did..." "He didn't do anything. Why don't you listen to what he has to say?" Sora said calmly. She turned around and walked over to Tai, "Tai..." she said quietly, "Mimi, I...I'm..." Tai started, "I...I'm so confused right now..." Mimi interrupted, she turned towards the exit and begun running, "Mimi wait!" she looked down and closed her eyes, she didn't want any excuses right now. As she ran blindly along the side of the pool, Sora tried to stop her, but she was running to fast they were both knocked to the sides, Sora into some chairs, and Mimi crash-landed on the icy pool surface. After a few seconds of silence Mimi looked up, there was a cut on the right side of her forehead. "Mimi, stay absolutely still, or the ice will break!" Tai shouted a the top of his lungs, as soon as those words left his mouth, the ice beneath her subsided, then it hit him: Mimi couldn't swim! How could he have forgotten? He saw Mimi give up her struggle to stay afloat, and sunk to the bottom. Tai automatically unzipped his jacket, took of his sweatshirt, leaving him only with his soccer jersey, "Sora! Take the pool cleaner, pole, thing and try to break the ice around us!" Tai ordered, "Us? What do you mean us?" Sora argued, but it was too late, Tai had already jumped into the icy water. 

The coldness was amazing, Tai felt his legs go numb instantly. In a short distance a way he saw Mimi's blurry shape, he swam as fast as he could towards her. He swallowed at least half a gallon of icy water, when he got near her and was able to distinguish a light red stream coming from her forehead. He grabbed hold of her waist and begun swimming upwards. His first breath felt like the breath of life, he looked at Mimi to make sure she had began breathing. "Tai! You OK?" "Yeah I'm fine! Listen you won't be able to pull Mimi out by your self, so you have to try ad break the ice around the steps so we can get out!" he shouted, as he began hitting the ice with his right elbow. His arm was slowly being shredded by some sharp pieces of ice. When he finally was able to reach the steps, he rushed out and fell down gasping for air, an unconscious Mimi in his arms. "Tai are you OK? You're bleeding." Sora ran to him and grabbed hold of his injured arm, "Don't just stand there get my clothes, we have to get Mimi warmed up, fast!" Tai struggled to stand up, he wrapped Mimi with his cloths, and ran towards the exit, Sora trailing right beside him. "Sora, listen care fully, I want you to run ahead to Mimi's house and tell Mrs. Tachikawa what happened and to get a doctor in there. OK? Go!" he said as he ran down Odaiba's streets.

***

"Tai...why don't you try to eat something, don't worry I'll stay with her." Sora said placing her hand on Tai's shoulder, "N...No I'm good." He said from his place on Mimi's bed. The doctor had seen here a wile ago, he said that she would be OK, she was down with pneumonia, the cut wasn't deep or infected and that she only needed plenty of rest and some antibiotics when she woke up, but that didn't stop Tai from being worried sick about her. But Tai, he was another story, his right arm was completely shredded and needed a lot more attention.

"Come on, wake up..." Tai whispered. "Tai...please, she'll be OK, I know you're worried about her, so am I, but I'm also worried about you...you haven't eaten or rested since you got here, and it is really late." Sora insisted "Sora. I'm OK, don't worry." Said Tai irritably, "But I am worried, you can get sicker than what you are." She continued "What are you talking about, I'm not..." Tai couldn't finish due to a coughing fit that made it's way to his mouth. "Sorry, what was that?" She teased. Tai was about to retaliate when he saw Mimi begin to stir. He turned to her, grabbed her hand, and put it on his cheek, "Please wake up this time" he pleaded, Sora put her hands on his shoulders. Mimi's eyes began to react, and finally, slowly began to open them, "Uh...wh...where am I? T...Tai? So...Sora? W...what happened?" she asked weakly as she sat up, "Mimi! You're awake! You're finally awake!" screamed Sora throwing her arms around Mimi. "I remember falling into the pool, but that's it." She starred deeply into Tai's eyes. "And what do you mean, finally, how...how long have I been here?" she forced from Sora's arms, "Well..." Sora started "14 hours 37 minutes." Tai finished blankly. "You know what? I'll go call you parents! They'll be so happy you're awake!" squealed Sora, breaking all silence. Having said that she rushed out of the room.

"What time is it?" she said holding her head "I feel really dizzy." "It's 3:30 in the morning, and you're dizzy because of that cut in your head." Tai answered softly, when he heard a doorknob turn, he turned to look at the door, "What's wrong?" she asked following his eyes towards the door, "No, nothing, don't worry about it." He answered.

"Shhhhhhhh, be quiet!" Mrs. Tachikawa hissed at her husband, who was trying to look through a little opening behind their daughter's room door. "Oh man, I wish I hadn't lost that mini camera I got a while a go." He whispered softly, "Uh huh, you're right you shouldn't have, but you did, and it is to late now." She hissed back. "Uh...Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but with this racket they probably will find out that we are eavesdropping on them." Sora whispered, as she lay flat on the floor trying to look through the small gap under the door.

She looked at what Tai was wearing, it was his grass-stained soccer jersey, "Don't tell me you have been here all along?" she asked concernedly "If not, what do you want me to tell you." He answered sweetly, "Tai! What happened to your arm!" she almost shouted, as she reached for Tai's bandaged arm, "Oh don't worry about it, it'll be fine." Ha answered. "Tai, I'm so sorry!" she said with deep tears building up in her eyes, she threw her arms around him and started sobbing into his shoulder. "Hey, take it easy, I should be the one apologizing. Now since you can't ignore me, I'll be able to explain my little scene with Sora this Friday." He said soothingly, as he dried her tears from her face. "What do you mean?" she said through her tears, "Well...I was carrying Sora because she twisted her ankle in soccer practice, and she couldn't walk home. She hugged me, believe it or not, because I tripped and naturally she didn't want to fall. As for the kiss, nothing to say there, she did try to kiss me, but I only let her peck my cheek. Why? 'cause I was thinking a bout y…someone else." He explained. Mimi buried herself into Tai's shoulder and started sobbing again. "I'm so sorry Tai, I have been so selfish, please forgive me!" she managed through her sobs. "Hey now, don't cry, I hate to see you cry, It's all right." He said, lifting her chin with his index finger. As she deeply starred into his eyes, he cupped her delicate face in his hands, closed his eyes and began to inch his way towards Mimi. Her eyes widened at what she saw, but closed them as soon as their lips met. It was the most wonderful feeling they had experimented in long time. Neither wanted to pull apart for a long time. Tai savored the kiss for a few more moments before pulling away, "I don't like the idea of your parents walking in on us." He whispered into her ear. "I don't care." She whispered back, as she put her arms on Tai's shoulders, again closed her eyes and began inching her way towards Tai. Their lips met once again. They savored their kiss for a long time before Mimi pulled apart; she was blushing a deep shade of red. "You're blushing." Tai teased, "No I'm not." She said quickly and buried into Tai's shoulder to hide her face. Tai picked it up with his index finger, "Hey, come on, it's OK, you're with me." "And exactly what difference does being with you make?" she asked, "Uh…well…um…never mind." He answered putting one hand on the back of his head, "You know, maybe I should go, your parents should be worried sick." "Yeah…" she sighted, with that said Tai planted a fast kiss on her silky lips, and began to stand up. Mimi grabbed Tai's jersey and pulled him back onto her bed "Tai...wait" she said lovingly. She shifted her grip to his chest to make sure he couldn't walk away and placed her head on his chest. Tai placed his arms around Mimi, and rested his head atop Mimi's. She began shedding tears again, but this time, they were happiness tears. "I...I love you Tai." She whispered "I love you too, I've always have." He whispered back. They held each other for Heaven knows how long, until Tai decided to react. "...Mimi...Mimi?" He looked down to find Mimi deep asleep on his arms, with a smile on her face. He laid a kiss on her forehead. He carefully placed her back on her bed, pulled the covers up to her shoulders and began to leave, when he heard a light moan, he turned around, and saw Mimi growing reckless. "Don't...go, come back, please...stay with...me..." Mimi was turning and tossing by that time, even though she was asleep. He walked back to the bed, he placed his hand on her forehead, and moved it down to her cheek, she was burning in that fever, "There, there, easy, you'll be OK, but you need to sleep for now." He said soothingly as he ran his fingers through her, long, silky, cinnamon hair. She some how seemed to understand, and began to calm down. "Thanks, Tai." She moaned softly in her sleep. Tai stood up, let out a big yawn, he needed his own sleep, he knew she would be fine. As he reached for the doorknob, he could have sweared he herd someone say he's name and it wasn't Mimi. He opened the door and found Mrs. Tachikawa rushing towards him with a small tray, which carried a bottle of antibiotics and a glass of water. "What took you guys so long?" He questioned "Oh don't worry about that dear. How is she?" Mrs. Tachikawa answered in a rather nervous tone, "Don't worry, she'll be fine, she's asleep now." He said reassuringly "Oh well that is good, thank you for taking such good care of her." She said relived tone. He walked towards the exit and met Sora in front of the door that led to the out side, "Sora? You're still here, what have you been doing al along." He said in surprisement, "Ah, well...I've been...well...kinda..." Tai saw she had begun to sweat and realized what was going on, "Oh God, don't tell me that you...oh no...so that's why...did her parents...Oh my God I'm so dead." he said nervously, she nodded in response. "Sora? May you grant me your permission to severely strangle you?" He asked taking deep breaths, "Your request can be granted...If you catch me! Bye!" she snapped and flew out the door, Tai had to take a little time to figure out what Sora meant, but a soon as he figure it out he ran out and begun to follow, but stooped in his tracks right underneath Mimi's balcony, he walked backwards to get a better view of the darkened room. "Thank you, Sora." He mumbled under his breath as he began his journey back home.

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

At last, it is completed! Muahahahaha! *Thunder strikes in the back* my greatest work! Well actually it is only my first work. Now I would like to take a little moment to thank all the little people who made this possible. So, how you like it? Too mushy, not mushy enough or did it just plain suck. I know, it sucked; anyway it is only my first work so bare with me.  Please R/R and review. And remember the blend master is in the house! (Yeah...that's me. I'm a chameleon remember?)


End file.
